il y a un nouveau dans mon quartier
by Mionaicha
Summary: Nouvelle fic: Hermione qui a bien reussi est devenue agent immobilière dans un quartier, celui justement où elle habite, le problème survient quand Drago, oublié de la population sorcière revient et cherche une maison dans ce quartier...
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une nouvelle ( encore une!!) fic: c'est " Il y a un nouveau dans mon quartier" et comme à mon habitude c'est un... Drago/Hermione!! Je ne me lasse jamais! Donc le resumé c'est: après la guerre, Hermione qui a bien reussi est devenue agent immobilière dans un quartier, celui justement où elle habite, le problème survient quand Drago, disparu depuis deux ans, oublié de la population sorcière revient et cherche une maison dans ce quartier, eet il va dans l'agence immobilière d'Hermione, pour avoir une maison... mais que se passe t-il s'ils... se rapprochent?**

**Voilà, j'ai mis le proloque, s'il vous plait, mettez une review!!**

**Mioanaicha**

Prologue:

_7h25, dans un quartier chic de Londres_

-DRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!

- PU... DE REVEIL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione Granger, la brillante sorcière de l'Ecole Poudlard était toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin: elle redoutait les journées de travail, le sien étant agent immobilière. Toujours la même routine, toujours le reveil à 7h 25, toujours la douche d'un quart d'heure, toujours le dejeuner brulé, toujours le train raté, toujours...les mêmes insultes:

- MARRRE! AIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oui, Hermione Granger était vraiment maladroite: elle se cognait tous les matins contre la table de chevet, et ne pensait jamais à ouvrir les yeux avant...

-DDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG

Avant que la deuxième sonnerie de son reveil ne retentisse et qu'elle soit obligée de les ouvrir pour le jeter à terre: oui, comme tous les deux jours, elle devrait encore en acheter un! Toujours aussi en colère, elle prit sa douche, brula son petit-dejeuner, s'habilla, ratta son premier train, et...

- RHHHOOOO!!! Le NOUVEAU CODE!!!!!!!! Quel nouveau code?

Et elle oubliait toujours le papier où était ecrit les codes de l'entreprise où elle travaillait, elle fouilla dans son sac jusqu'a le renverser par terre et...

- Madame..

Un jeune passant venait de l'interrompre dans ses recherches et comme quand elle était enérvée, elle cria

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ENCORE?

Le jeune homme parraissait gêné, mais, ellle le visage rouge ne l'avit même pas remarqué.

-Vous avez fait tomber ça...

Il tendait un papier sur lequel il y avait...

- Oh! Mon code... merci... enfin... désolé de vous avoir crié dessus...

L'homme, lui semblait assez heureux.

- C'est vous la patronne de l'entreprise? demandat-il

Elle rammassait ses affaires au sol mais s'arreta:

- Comment vous le savez?

Il sourit.

- C'était ecrit sur le code... En plus vous criez vraiment fort pour une simple employée...

Hermione rougit et tenta de s'excuser:

- Vous... hem..je ne voulait pas vous crier dessus... heu... tenez, je vous invite à dejeuner... vous acceptez? demanda hermione en sortant son agenda electronique et son stylet.

- J'accepte, bien volontiers, mais j'amerais inviter quelqu'un qui aimerai acheter une maison chez vous.

Le visage d'Hermione, s'illumina: cet homme allait lui rapporter un client!!!

- Avec plaisir! Comment vous vous appelez, continua t-elle.

L'homme sourit et dit:

- Marc Malfoy

Le visage d'Hermione se decomposa et laissa tomber son stylet de stupeur.

* * *

VOILA!!! Reviewez si vous aimez!!!

Mionaicha


	2. Rencontre du client

**WHAOU§!!!!!!!!!!!! en une journée, 7 reviews!!! Merci, merci!!!**

**Donc RaRs:**

lady125: heureuse que ça te plaise!!

Emma: Hé oui! Mais comme tu l'a remarqué Hermione n'est pas la chance attitrée!!

Isoleta: Si ça te plais , j'en suis heureuse, voila la suite!!

Ti-nou96: Merci!!!!! C'est court mais tellement reconfortant!!

goodbooks'sky: Merci: que dire de plus!!!

dragohermione: Voici la suite!!!

Atrandom : Hé bien, c'est le genre de la Hermione de cette fic!! et en plus: je ne voit pas même pas ces fautes!!tu pourrais me conseiller un besta-readeur??

l**Rappel du prologue**

- Avec plaisir! Comment vous vous appelez, continua t-elle.

L'homme sourit et dit:

- Marc Malfoy

Le visage d'Hermione se decomposa et laissa tomber son stylet de stupeur.

**Chapitre1:**

Comment vous vous appelez? Demanda Hermione, surprise

- Marc malfoy... cela vous pose t-il un problème? Miss...

- Granger... Non, aucun, mais... enfait... rien, Monsieur Malfoy... à cet après-midi... _au " FORZA_"

L'homme acquiessa et s'éloigna en murmurant un:

- Aurevoir Miss Granger, à plus tard...

Hermione, elle, était choquée: la famille Malfoy passait pour disparue... mais pourtant, c'etait bien un Malfoy qui se tenait là, il y avait quelques secondes... Oui ce matin-ci était très bizarre mais cette après midi allait surement être pire. Elle rentra dans l'entreprise, et fut accueillie par sa secretaire, Miss Cumming, qui l'attendait à son bureau.

- Bonjour Miss Granger! Dis-donc, toujours en retard! plaisanta t-elle

Oui, Miss Cumming plaisanta beaucoup, et souvent sur tout et pour rien.

- Oui... comme d'habitude... Alors des messages?

- Non, mais c'est votre nouveau fiancé cet homme?

- Quel homme? demanda hermione

- celui avec lequel vous parliez tout à l'heure!

- Vous m'avez espionné? demanda Hermione

Miss Cumming rougit et détourna son visage.

- non! en fait, il y avait une mouche à la fenetre donc..

- Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir! Je vous connait bien, rigola Hermione, aller! Vous êtes sure? Pas de messages?

- Non! Rien du tout Miss!

Hermione retra dans son bureau quand...

- Miss... En fait... L'école de mon fils à appellé et... je peux avoir ma journée...Il est malade...

Hermione rouvrit la porte et dit :

- oui... bien sur! Vous pouvez y aller.

La secretaire sorti et quelques secondes plus tard et dès qu'Hermione voulu le prendre, le repondeur s'etait mit en route et avec le haut-parleur, elle entendit

- _Madeleine..._

Oh, Oh! Pensa t-elle, c'était le nom de sa secretaire... c'est peut-etre personnel...mais elle ecouta quand même et ...

_-... Donc.. je t'attend! On devait aller au cinéma! Bon, t'as dit à ta patronne que tu part? Bon aller! A plus!_

Et la voix fut coupée... hermione dit à haute voix:

- AH bon? Ton fils est malade? C'est ça! On va parler Madel...

Elle s'interrompit brutallement: une feuille sur le bureau de sa secretaire avait attiré son attention: les messages qui n'étaient pas sensés etre là...

- Madeleine... Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à se dire...

Elle lut le paier et...

- Comme ça Marc Malfoy est passé deux fois à l'entreprise ce matin...

Sur le paier, on remarquait en travers : NE PAS LE DIRE A HERMIONE, SELON LES INSTRUCTIONS DE MARC!!!

Ce marc était bien étrange... aussi hermione fut très préssée d'arriver au FORZA à midi, elle y vit Marc de loin, l'appella et au lieu de voir le visage sourient de Marc, elle vit ...

- MALFOY!!!!!!

- Bonjour! Granger, je suis ton nouveau client!

Drago Malfoy souriait, son sourire malveillant étallé sur son visage.

* * *

FINNNNNNNN!!!!!!!! REVIEWEZ!!!!! 

Mionaicha


	3. La rencontre tourne mal!

**Bon, je sais, je suis une mauvaise auteur parce que j'ai _un peu_... laissé tomber mon autre fic, mais bon je fais selon l'inspiration, dsl!!**

**PS: Désolé pour les RARS mais je n'ai recu les douze reviews que par email ( qui sont effacés à l'heure qu'il est) et a quelques problèmes ces temps-ci pour afficher les reviews donc je ne peux pas y repondre mais je les ai lues et je vous remercie pour le temps que vous avez pris!!!**

**Merci,**

**Mionaicha**

**RAPPEL DU CHAP.1:**

_Ce marc était bien étrange... aussi hermione fut très préssée d'arriver au FORZA à midi, elle y vit Marc de loin, l'appella et au lieu de voir le visage sourient de Marc, elle vit ..._

_- MALFOY!!!!!!_

_- Bonjour! Granger, je suis ton nouveau client!_

_Drago Malfoy souriait, son sourire malveillant étallé sur son visage._

* * *

Chapitre 2: 

Quand on fait une mauvaise rencontre, on espère souvent que cette fameuse rencontre durera le moins possible mais dans le cas d'Hermione, elle perdait espoir: depuis une dizaine de minutes, elle etait attablée avec l'une des deux personnes avec lesquelles elle n'aurait jamais voulu dejeuner: l'autre étant Voldemort ( qui est, comme sont nom l'indique mort ( dans ma fic)), elle se retrouvait à table avec la seule personne avec qui elle ne voulait pas manger, j'ai nommé Drago Malfoy. Revenons à ce dejeuner:

-Je suis ton nouveau client Granger!

- Tu n'es pas encore client dans mon agence, tu n'as pas encore signé de contrat d'habitation et en plus, je ne suis pas la directrice de l'agence immobilière puisque pour l'instant je suis dans un restaurant pour rencontrer Marc...

Drago sourit et interrompit Hermione

- Malfoy? Oui, c'est mon cousin, il est lui aussi extremement riche et il s'est chargé de me trouver un logement... mais je crois qu'il s'est trompé... Tu n'es pas patronne d'une agence immobilière... n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il avec un clin d-oeil moqueur.

A ce moment, Marc arriva, des toilettes surement, s'assit à la table, et interrompit l'echange de " qui-lancera-le-regard-le-plus-noir-à-l'autre" en disant

- Ben dit donc! Vous avez deja fait connaissance? demanda t-il, naivement.

- Oui, mais... je ne sais pas... Monsieur Malfoy... Marc, continua t-elle, Je ne crois pas que moi et votre cousin nous pourrons nous entendre: il est completement iritant et arrogant, et mon entreprise, bien qu'ouverte ne...

- Oh! Non, non, non! Ecoutez! Nous n'avons qu'a nous assoir autour d'un bon repas et après... après on verra, d'accord? interrompit Marc.

- Oui cher cousin, tant que cette... mademoiselle... reconnaîtra que... c'est elle qui a tort mal parler à un malfoy!

Drago parraissait serieux, bien que sur son visage pointait un rictus assez étonnant: partagé entre l'arogance et une furieuse envie de rire: jamais cette Granger allait céder, et il remarqua avec beaucoup d'amusement que les trois quart du restaurant les regerdaient, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourrire tordu du visage de Malfoy.

Marc paraissait desolé: cette jeune fille, qui était si calme... heu non: si... si... enfin, cette jeune femme était déterminée et impressionnante, d'autant plus qu'elle avait une grande métrise de soi: elle devait vraiment en avoir pour pouvoir s'empecher de giffler ( nda: coller sa main très fort, pour ne pas gêner les âmes sensibles MDR) son cousin, vraimment, il regrettait d'avoir mis en contact deux personnes aussi differentes!

Hermione, elle aussi parraissait sérieuse et pour couper cour à tout cela, elle paraissait déterminée à tourner les talons après avoir gifflé Malfoy( nda: voir decomposition du mot au dessus!! MDR), aussi, après s'être lévée , et avoir effectué la partie "giffler Malfoy", elle ouvrit la porte et...

- MADEMOISELLE GRANGER!!, s'ecria Marc, creant un véritable silence dans le restaurant. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça!!!

Hermione laissa son regard rageur se balader de Drago (qui souriait encore) à Marc ( qui esquivait son regard) mais continua en effectuant son geste

- ESSAYEZ DE ME RETENIR POUR VOIR!!!

Et elle sortit, Drago continuait à sourire et ajouta en criant :

- LE CLIENT EST ROI!!!!

Hermione revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard et ajouta:

- PAS DANS MON ROYAUME!(1)

Et ellee claqua à nouveau la porte.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2: reviewez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(1) c'est une replique que ma mère ( je sais je raconte ma vie mais bon...) a lancé à une cliente de son magasin qui était particulièrement arrogante et qui lui avit dit aussi le client est roi. Voilà pour ma petite anecdote!!

BIZZZZZZ

Mionaicha


End file.
